Night of the Bloodsucking Spookies
Summary Sprang and Lurk end up in Z-2000(Nark Universe). Zathar comes back after being de-sueified to have his horrible revenge. Soon Menami, Mario, Jib, Zik, and LIR are sent on a mission to investigate the Nark dimension after picking up transmissions from Mark's palace. Meanwhile, Fion gas starts to cause awful mutants to form. They're doomed. Transcript * *Mysteriousjillguy(Ok) * *One plastic stench filled night on Robloxia* *12:36BritishZombie *whistle* *12:36Mysteriousjillguy *The moon hangs over Lurk's destroyed base* *(Wait,say Sprang: *( Or sarks: *12:36BritishZombie(okie dokie) *12:37Mysteriousjillguy( I forgot which name was which.. *12:37BritishZombieSarks: How did this get destroyed again? o_e *12:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:..? * *Lurk is hiring in a burnt bush nearby* *Lurk:An interuder..? * *intruder *Lurk:*wearing a dark,dirty hooded cloak* *12:38BritishZombieSarks *whistle* *12:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:.. *Lurk:BLAUGHGYGJGY *jumps out of the bush* *12:38BritishZombieSarks: O_e *12:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:*holds two cans of spray whipped cream* *12:39BritishZombieSarks: *Puts hands up* *12:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:TASTE THE SUGAR CREAM,YOU ....PERSON * *Lurk sprays cream all over Sarks* *Lurk:GHNBNHVNh *12:39BritishZombieSarks: AGGGH *12:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wait.. *THat voice.. * *Lurk takes off his hood,revealing a smiling clown mask* *12:40BritishZombieSarks: MY EEYYEYEEES *12:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wait..I know this one.. * * *Lurk:HEYYY BE QUIET,I"M TRYING TO THINK *Lurk:Uhh *Lurk:It is sucks? *12:42BritishZombieSarks: My eyes hurt qq *12:42MysteriousjillguyLurk:No wait...SARKS *12:42BritishZombieSarks: Lurk? *12:42MysteriousjillguyLurk:YES..IT IS I * *Pulls clown mask* * *mask snaps back* Lurk:GNGh *12:43BritishZombieSarks: Why were you wearing a clown mask..? *12:43Mysteriousjillguy *Rips off mask and throws it in the sand* *Lurk:I'm a wanted fugitive. *12:43BritishZombieSarks: *Face covered in cream* *12:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:WAIT *12:43BritishZombieSarks: *Licks* *12:43Mysteriousjillguy *lurk wipes cream off* *Lurk:*GASP* *12:43BritishZombieSarks: Awwh :c *12:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:ITS NOT POSSSIBLE *Lurk:YOU *Lurk:Marshall lee? *12:44BritishZombieSarks: No... -.-' *12:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:What..how..how do you have Sarks's voice? *Lurk:WHERES FIONNA?! *looks around* *Lurk:GHGHH? *12:44BritishZombieSarks: Uhh *shrug* *12:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:Did you eat her? *12:44BritishZombieSarks: No -.- *12:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:How do you have Sarks's voice? *12:45BritishZombieSarks: Uhhhhh..... *shrug* *12:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:WHY DO YOU SMELL OF VOMIT? *Lurk:AHAHA *12:45BritishZombieSarks: ?! *12:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:I knew it..the others thought I was crazy.. *Lurk:BUT I KNEW IT! *12:45BritishZombieSarks: Knew what? *12:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:There ARE other MUltiverses! *Lurk:Fionna DOES exist in another multiverse! I KNEW IT! *12:46BritishZombieSarks: You're creeping Sarks out.. *12:46MysteriousjillguyLurk:And now I have SOLID PROOF! Marshall lee standing infront of ME! *Lurk:HUh? Sarks? YOu look like Marshall lee.. *12:46BritishZombieSarks: Sarks isn't Marshall Lee... *12:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:WHAT?! *12:47BritishZombieSarks: Wait... How does Sarks speak like his Irken form and then have his Vampire form's body? *Sarks: uhh *12:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:YOU SPEAK THE UNTRUTH!! *Lurk:YOU LIEE *12:47BritishZombieSarks: ._. *12:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:You ARE marshall lee! I saw it...YOU ARE! NOT..PPOSUIBLE *12:47BritishZombieSarks: *scratches head* *12:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:*sigh* *Lurk:Another failure.. *Lurk:Uh oh. *12:48BritishZombieSarks: ? *12:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:QUICK,get to that heap of broken wood over there! *piints to collasped wood house* *Lurk:*PAK jetpack comes out* *Lurk:=_= *jetpack starts up* *Lurk:.....HNMPGH *jetpack blasts* * *Jetpack blasts Lurk in the pile of wood quickly* * *Lurk stands up* * *The slicing sound of a blade is heard* * *The wood Lurk was under is in peices* *Lurk:*looks up at spiky hair* *Lurk:-_- *Lurk:EHH...Sarks! *Lurk:HUrry up! We could get ARRESTED *BritishZombieSarks: Arrested? *12:57Mysteriousjillguy( hheheh *Lurk:My base is under investigation. Other Irkens come here sometimes..patrolling.. *12:58BritishZombieSarks: Why are you wanted? *Sarks: What did you do? Blow up robloxia? *12:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well.. *12:59BritishZombieSarks: ? *12:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:Apparently according to my friends,an experiment I left in the base became setient and transformed into a giant blob of horrible flesh. *1:00BritishZombieSarks: And those friends areee? *1:00Mysteriousjillguysentient* *Lurk:Mario..and LIR... *It's been a long time since you've been gone. *1:00BritishZombieSarks: Mario's still around? *1:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:He's an Irken now though. *1:01BritishZombieSarks: O.O *1:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:He used a blank Irken clone to use a new body. *1:01BritishZombieSarks: What happened to his old one? Blown up? *1:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:It's resting a base. *in base* *in a base* *1:02BritishZombieSarks: o_o *Sarks: All this technical stuff confuses Sarks. *1:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well it's resting in their base.. *Lurk:hmm..where to start.. *Lurk:You see..all this time,all that time in Robloxia only lasted 5 years in the Irken universe. *1:03BritishZombieSarks: ._. *1:03MysteriousjillguyLurk:Robloxia is part of it's own universe. *Lurk:Irk is in our home universe. *Lurk:Apparently,40 Roblox years is equal to ONE YEAR. *1:04BritishZombieSarks: O.O *1:05MysteriousjillguyLurk:5 x 40.. *1:05BritishZombieuhh *Sarks: uhh *1:05MysteriousjillguyLurk:200 Robloxian years since the Irkens invaded RObloxia.. *1:05BritishZombieSarks: Sarks hates numbers *Sarks: Sarks has been gone for 200 years? *1:05MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yep. *Lurk:Well uhh in Robloxian time. *Lurk:It's been only 5 for the average Irken. *1:06BritishZombieSarks: SARKS HAS BEEN GONE FOR 5 YEARS?! *Sarks: *shiver* *1:07MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yep. *Lurk:Robloxia's a werid place. *1:07BritishZombieSarks: So what happened while Sarks was gone? *1:08MysteriousjillguyLurk:LIR has his own storage dimension now. IT's huge and he can control it with his mind. *Lurk:Only me and LIR can access it. *1:08BritishZombieSarks: I've already been in there *Sarks: Remember? *1:08MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh right.. *1:08BritishZombieSarks: With the daleks and the fionnas *1:08MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hgfhg my memory is stoopid.. *Lurk:FIONNAS?! *1:09BritishZombieSarks: Yeah and you said something about how they're not real *1:09Mysteriousjillguy *(Lir Storage Dimension) LSD portal opens* *Lurk:HEEEEEE *portal sucks us up* *1:09BritishZombieSarks: *facepalm* *1:09Mysteriousjillguy *THe portal closes with a thunderclap* * *Another portal opens* *1:10BritishZombieSarks: AHHH *1:10Mysteriousjillguy *THe portal spits us out into space* *1:10BritishZombieSarks: Weee ^^ *1:10Mysteriousjillguy *Pink clouds are all around us* *Lurk:*bubble helmet activates* *Lurk:WHAT THE?! *Lurk:THis isn't the LSD! *Lurk:Wait....what are these pink clouds? *1:11BritishZombieSarks: Oh wow ._. *1:11MysteriousjillguyLurk:*takes out a tablet device* *1:11BritishZombieSarks: That reminds me of robloxias thingys *1:11Mysteriousjillguy *A tube comes out of the tablet,it sucks in some gas* *Tablet:ANALYZING... *1:12BritishZombieSarks: Ooooh Sarks knows what they do *1:12MysteriousjillguyTablet:Warning. Toxic Fion Gas detected. *Lurk:O____O *1:12BritishZombieSarks: TOXIC? *Sarks: *shiver* *1:12MysteriousjillguyLurk:WHY ARE YOU SO CALM COMPUTER? *Tablet:WHAT? YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT YOU? * *Tablet self destructs* *Lurk:GGGGRRRRGGHHH *1:13BritishZombieSarks: *trying not to burst out laughing* *Sarks: BWAHAHAH *1:13MysteriousjillguyLurk:This is BAD.. *Lurk:Whatever you do,DON"T BREATHE IN THE GAS. *1:13BritishZombieSarks: *holds breath* *1:14MysteriousjillguyLurk:IT's toxic and it could mutate you in to...some..HORRIBLE giant squid.. *1:14BritishZombieSarks: *shivering* *1:14Mysteriousjillguy *Blonde hair begins to sprout out of Sarks's vampire form hair* *1:14BritishZombieSarks: ?! *1:14MysteriousjillguyLurk:*blonde hair sprouts out of head* *1:14BritishZombieSarks: *screaming while holding breath* *1:14MysteriousjillguyLurk:OH GAWD NO. *Lurk:*looks around* *Lurk? *1:15BritishZombieSarks: *swims back towards where the portal closed* *1:15Mysteriousjillguy *A large,yellow dome is below them* *Lurk:Quick! Down there! *1:15BritishZombieSarks: *follows Lurk* *1:15MysteriousjillguyLurk:*takes out a large plasma cannon* *Lurk:GGGEHHAHHH! *fires it at the dome* * *Purple smoke clears* * *Dome un affected* *Lurk>_O *Lurk:*fires spider legs at the dome* * *Dome unaffected* *Lurk:GGHHHh *1:16BritishZombieSarks: Wait does Sarks have spider legs? *1:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:WEll,you ARE still an Irken..right? *1:17BritishZombieSarks: Pretty sure .-. *1:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm...*swims toward the dome* *1:17BritishZombieSarks: *kicks dome* *1:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:Maybe you've got a holographic vampire disguise. *turns head* * *Lurks hair cuts the dome* * *SHNK* *1:18BritishZombieSarks: How does hair cut the dome?? *1:18Mysteriousjillguy *A peice breaks off like glass* * *A shard of the dome floats by* *Lurk:?! *Lurk:MY HAIR'S NOT SHARP! *1:18BritishZombieSarks: *stares at piece of dome* *1:18MysteriousjillguyLurk:Everyone says my hair is a porcupine..:I *Lurk:I DON"T GET IT! *Lurk:*swims toward the dome hole* * *Lurk instantly falls into the dome when he swims past the hole* *Lurk:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh *1:19BritishZombieSarks: *follows Lurk and falls* *Sarks: YAAAAY ^^ *1:20Mysteriousjillguy *pink gas flows through the dome* *1:20BritishZombieSarks: AHHHHHHHHHHH *1:20Mysteriousjillguy *A giant,cylinder shaped robot with a >c< face on it floats toward them* *Cylinder robot:FION DETECTED. FION DETECTED. *1:20BritishZombieSarks: Nice robot..- WAIT WHAT? *1:21Mysteriousjillguy *THe cylinder robot takes out advanced tools* *1:21BritishZombieSarks: *grabs scissors and cuts blonde hair* *1:21Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk and Sarks hit the robot's chest* * *Lurk stands up on the robot* *1:21BritishZombieSarks: o.e *1:21Mysteriousjillguy *lands on the robot *(Error *Lurk:*looks up at the robot's tools* *Robot:Intiating dome repair sequence. * *THe robot throws away the tools* *1:22BritishZombieSarks: o_o *Sarks: Sarks wants tool *1:22Mysteriousjillguy *THe robot sticks a giant band aid on the hole* *1:22BritishZombieSarks: O-o *1:23MysteriousjillguyRobot:Complete. * *THe robot turns around* *Lurk:GAHHH! *falls off the side* * *LUrk's spider legs come out,they stab into the robot* *Lurk:*holds on with the spider legs* *Lurk:SARKS! Grab my foot! *1:24BritishZombieSarks: *grabs foot* *1:24Mysteriousjillguy *pulls Sarks up* *Lurk:Grab the spider leg *Lurk:Grab my spider leg! *1:24BritishZombieSarks: *grabs spider leg* *1:24MysteriousjillguyLurk:ADVENTUUUREEEEEEEEE *1:25BritishZombieSarks: Sarks doesn't like this *1:25Mysteriousjillguy *THe robot flys through a rainbow* *( Meme refer *1:25BritishZombieSarks: o_o *1:25MysteriousjillguyRobot:I'ma buy me some toast. * *The robot begins to be flying toward a planet below* *1:25BritishZombieSarks: That is one weird robot *1:26Mysteriousjillguy *The planet looks like saturn* *Lurk:WHAT THE?! *1:27BritishZombieSarks: ? *1:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:NOOO! ITS FLYING TOWARD A GASG GIANT! *1:27BritishZombieSarks: Should we run..? *1:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:Gas giants are full of pressurized gas! We'll be crushed- * *A hole opens in the gas giant* *1:27BritishZombieSarks: *watches* *1:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uhh...what..? *1:27BritishZombieSarks: Big hole.. *1:27Mysteriousjillguy *The robot flys through the hole* * *the robot turns around again* * *spider leg sways to the left* *Lurk:*holds on tight* * *THe hole closes above* *1:28BritishZombieSarks: *closes eyes* *1:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm...well that was neat.. * *The robot sways upward* *Lurk:*swings* WAUGHH *1:29BritishZombieSarks: *still closed eyes* *1:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:? *1:29BritishZombieSarks: Sarks doesn't like this *1:29Mysteriousjillguy *The inside of the gas giant is a blue,earthlike sky* *1:29BritishZombieSarks: Are we dead? *1:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:No.. *1:30BritishZombieSarks: Are you sure? *Sarks: Sarks thinks he's dead *1:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:It appears we're in an artficial planet.. *Lurk:The sky is a cloaking system..its not real.. *1:31BritishZombieSarks: Artificial by who? Who made it? *1:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:I dunno.. *Lurk:WE're in another dimension.. *1:32BritishZombieSarks: Oh... Okay... *1:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:You see..an alternate version of me used to live here. He conquered this universe. *1:32BritishZombieSarks: Unlike you who can't conquer anything *smirks* *1:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:He went insane and took over Irk.. *Lurk:HMPH. YEAH RIGHT *1:32BritishZombieSarks: Our Irk or another Irk? *Sarks: Because you go on about dimension travel all the time *1:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:Another Irk. *1:33BritishZombieSarks: Oh *Sarks: Heeey didn't you want to take over Irk and failed? *1:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:WE're in another universe this very second..an Irk used to exist here. *Lurk:Well..oh yeah.. *Lurk:Well,in THIS universe,I suceeded. *Lurk:I..er...the other ME eventually conquered the universe. *1:33BritishZombieSarks: I bet you wish you were the Lurk here *troll face* *1:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:He called himself "King Nark" *Lurk:NOPE *1:34BritishZombieSarks: So.. The other Lurk was called Nark? *Sarks: Does that mean there's a me too? *1:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:The Lurk here COMPLETELY lost his mind,he spoke in gibberish and tortured people. *Lurk:He also..did werid things..to Fionna dolls.. *1:35BritishZombieSarks: O_O *1:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:You DON'T wanna know- *Lurk:*coughs up a fionna doll* *Lurk:o_o..uhh.. *Lurk:....AS I was saying.. *1:35BritishZombieSarks: Is there another Sarks here? *1:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:Infact,I THINK I saw a DOLL SOWN FROM IRKEN SKIN..that sort of looked like YOU.. *1:36BritishZombieSarks: O-o *1:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:Still want me to be Nark? >_0 *1:36BritishZombieSarks: No *shakes head* *1:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:HEEH *Lurk:Most of the others in Nark's kingdom were enslaved or killed. *1:36BritishZombieSarks: o-o *1:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:Mario was turned into an ice sculpture. *1:37BritishZombieSarks: O-o *1:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:Miz went missing.. *Lurk:Oh uhh..I forgot to mention,Miz calls herself Menami now. *Lurk:Don't mention her old name. She'll get mad. *1:37BritishZombieSarks: Okie dokie *1:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm....LIR was turned into a service droid *Lurk:He was renamed KSND *( King Nark ) *1:38BritishZombieSarks: ._. *(Already reading it XD) *1:38Mysteriousjillguy( I drew the picture :3 *( I've gotten ALOT better at drawing iz *( Yey *1:40BritishZombieSarks: So... Everyone including Sarks got killed? *1:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:not everyone. *Lurk:THere were alternate versions that survived,but you don't know them..atleast not yet. *Lurk:LIR survived,as I said though. *1:40BritishZombieSarks: *shiver* *1:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:He was humuliated and forced to put on a Fionna hologram disguise. To "please" King Nark. *Lurk:And other torture methods.. *Lurk:Nark treated his subjects like crap. *1:41BritishZombieSarks: Sarks doesn't like it here *1:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:Sadly..KSND was destroyed. *Lurk:Fortunately along with Nark. *Lurk:I had to team up with my friends,of course,during that time most of them were strangers to me. *1:42BritishZombieSarks: Well atleast its not the real LIR *1:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:We killed Nark and destroyed his empire,at the cost of all life in this universe. *1:43BritishZombieSarks: o_o *1:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:Nark was preparing a nuclear bomb full of mutagen. *Lurk:The mutagen was created to mutate anything it touches into Fionna. *Lurk:WE set it off accidentally in a battle,once it detonated,it mutated everything in this entire universe. *1:44BritishZombieSarks: *shiver* *1:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:Living or not,everything turned into Fionna. *Lurk:Fionna moutains..Fionna shaped planets..EVERYTHING *1:45BritishZombieSarks: *shiver* *1:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:ALTHOUGH,it backfires sometimes and produces Fionna hybrids or just plain creepy monsters o_o *Lurk:It also created fallout too...radiation was covered all over Nark's palace and Irk. *1:46BritishZombieSarks: Nark is insane *1:46MysteriousjillguyLurk:Every living thing turned into a Fionna,but with the intelligence of cavemen. *Lurk:We're lucky we got away from that Fionna gas,it could've mutated us or given us cancer...or both.. *1:46BritishZombieSarks: o.e *1:47Mysteriousjillguy(Chat lagg) *1:47BritishZombieSarks: *still cutting it off and gives to Lurk* *1:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hehe.. *1:47BritishZombieSarks: *finishes cutting* *1:47Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk puts in a canister,puts it away* *1:48BritishZombieSarks: Finally ._. *1:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:Just for..tests.. *Lurk:Anyway.. *1:48BritishZombieSarks: I thought Fionna hair sprouted on you to ._. *1:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh. *rips out hair* *Lurk:OW! * *Lurk puts hair away* *Lurk:The Fionnas should be making primitive civilizations now.. *Lurk:Outside this dome..OH WAIT *Lurk:WHAT IF THIS PLACE IS SOME KIND OF FIONNAOPOLIS? *1:49BritishZombieSarks: *shrug* *1:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:HAHAH *Lurk:GO FASTER ROBOT! *smashes fist into robot* *1:50BritishZombieSarks: ._. *1:50Mysteriousjillguy *a peice of metal bounces off Lurk's punch* * *It hits the robot's eye* *Robot:OWWW AUGHHH GAWD THE PAIN. *1:51BritishZombieSarks: Robots are weird here *1:51Mysteriousjillguy *THe robot's back explodes* *Lurk:AUGHHHH * *THe robot crashes toward a city* * *THe sky changes into a yellow,cloudy sky* *1:52BritishZombieSarks: *watches* *Sarks: Pretty sky *1:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:AHHH * *Lurk holds onto his spider leg* * *The robot crashes into a giant pile of pudding* * *SPLORT* *1:53BritishZombieSarks: Wait... pudding.. Why is there pudding? *1:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:EH? "splort"? * *Retracts spider legs* *Lurk*looks up* *LurkO__O *1:53BritishZombieSarks: What? *1:54Mysteriousjillguy *THe city is on a moutain made of corn* *1:54BritishZombieSarks: *facepalming* *1:55Mysteriousjillguy(http://www.carlwarner.com/image/foodscapes/cheesescape_60/#&panel1-60 ) * *tHere are moutains made of cheese,and brocoli forests* *1:56BritishZombieo-o *1:56MysteriousjillguyLurk:It looks...DELICIOUS * *Two anthromorphic tomato guards poke us with spears behind us* *1:57BritishZombieSarks: I like cheese. *1:57MysteriousjillguyGuards:HAULT! WHO..DARETH..INADE..THIS..PLACE...cuz it's offlimits Y"KNOW? *Guards:GASP *1:57BritishZombieSarks: Tomatoooooss *grins* *1:57MysteriousjillguyGuard:He uses cheese in vain! *Guard2:GOOD LORD,ARREST THEM. *1:57BritishZombieSarks: o-o *1:57Mysteriousjillguy *THe guards ftake out and fire handhe;d cannons* *1:57BritishZombieSarks: *eats tomatos arm* *1:58Mysteriousjillguy *It fires two green spheres* * *THe spheres rip in half and cover us* * *THe spheres snap shut,trapping us* *Lurk:HUH?! *1:59BritishZombieSarks: WHAT IS THIS SORCERY *1:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:LET ME OUUTA HERE YOU VEGATABLES! *Tomatos:I"M A FRUIT. You..what food are you? UHH...YOU LOOK LIKE GRILLED PORCUPINE *1:59BritishZombieSarks: I'm not a food :3 *1:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:...What..HEY! MY HAIRS NOT SPIKY! FOR THE LAST TIME! * *THe tomatos pick up the spheres* * *They load them onto a cargo ship* * *THe tomatos get in the front seats* * *THe ship hovers and flys toward a city* *2:00BritishZombieSarks: Sarks doesn't like flying *2:01Mysteriousjillguy *THe cargo ship flys over an ocean of clear tap water* *(http://www.carlwarner.com/image/foodscapes/cheesescape_60/#&panel1-60 ) *2:02BritishZombieo_o *2:02Mysteriousjillguy *THe ship flys toward a giant castle made of cheese* * *The ship lands on a bacn platform* *2:02BritishZombieSarks: Bacon *mouth drools* *2:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wow..it looks like..A MINIATURE FOOD SCULPTURE CITY HERE.. * *The ship cargo doors open* * *THe tomatos grab the spheres* *Tomatos:Oh wait..we have to do the thing.. *Tomato:Oh right..THE THING.. *2:03BritishZombieSarks: These tomatoes look tasty *Sarks: what thing? *2:04Mysteriousjillguy *THe tomato knocks us out with a sledge hammer* *Lurk:GHTGF *2:04BritishZombieSarks: AHGHH *2:05Mysteriousjillguy *A voice is heard* *"Heeeeyyyy duuuuddesss" *"Did you do the thingg? With the hammer,and the thing,you know what I'm takin abboutt *"Yes" *"Ok,wake em up,but in the most painless way possible. * *WHACK* *2:06BritishZombieSarks: Ow *2:06Mysteriousjillguy *Both hit by a bat* *Lurk:OUCH! *Lurk:SO YOU DID THIS- *Mark:O_O *Lurk:I"LL HAVE YOU ROASTED BY LIR,YOU FILTHY FOOD DOGGIE *2:06BritishZombieSarks: Who's that? *2:06MysteriousjillguyMark:N-Nark..? *( http://irken-fanon-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/King_Mark ) *2:07BritishZombie(already read it) *2:07MysteriousjillguyMark:No..thats im-impossi-ble..y-you died.. *( Oh. *Lurk:Eh? *Mark:*shivers* *Lurk:Oh no,hoho HOHO...silly.. *Lurk:I'm not Nark. I'm Lurk.. *2:08BritishZombieSarks: ._. *Sarks: I'ma stay outta this *2:08MysteriousjillguyLuk:Ye'see..we're from another dimension.. *Mark:ANOTHER DIMENSION? *Mark:0_o *Mark:Unpossible. Dimensions are as real as sweden and north carolina. *Mark:With the faires and the elephant ghost bee babies and ya know what I'm takin abouttt *2:09BritishZombieSarks: ._. *2:10MysteriousjillguyMark:Yes.. * *Sarks: ._. *2:10MysteriousjillguyMark:Yes.. *2:10BritishZombieSarks: Who is this guy? *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *2:12MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh yea? *2:12BritishZombieSarks: Who is this guy? *2:12MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well,me and OTHERs from another dimension,WE"RE THE ONES WHO KILLED NARK! *Mark:*GASP* * *Food people in the castle gasp* *Mark:Oh my! Allow me to explain! *Mark:Welll..yeseee *2:14BritishZombieSarks: ._. *2:14MysteriousjillguyMark:I'm one of that datardly bad guy's cloning experimment.. *dastardly8 *Mark:Its hardd to talk aboutt..y'know? *Lurk:Ah yes yes,a traumatic experience. *Lurk:SO,you got anything to eat in this place? *Mark:YES *Mark:Come lets eat som food *Mark:In the GRAND dINING ROOOOM *2:16BritishZombieSarks: uhh *2:16Mysteriousjillguy *Mark jumps out of his cheese throne and skips* *Lurk:You hungry? *Lurk:D'WHOOO IS MADE OF FOOD! *2:16BritishZombieSarks: Not really *2:17Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk runs toward the dining room and grabs Sarks* *2:17BritishZombieSarks: Ow :c *2:17Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk sits in a chair made of meat* * *A chair made of brocoli is infront of Sarks* *2:18BritishZombieSarks: Sarks doesn't like Brocoli *2:18Mysteriousjillguy *A robot waiter hands out plates made of pancakes* *2:18BritishZombieSarks: *eats plate* *2:19Mysteriousjillguy *Another waiter comes by and puts roasted rat on our plates* *Sarks: O_O *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *2:20BritishZombieSarks: uhm... *2:20MysteriousjillguyLurk:o_o..*looks mark* * *at mark *Lurk:Uh..yeah..wheres the food? *Mark:? THis is food? *2:21BritishZombieSarks: *eating pancake plate* *2:21MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well..you got any cheese? Brocoli..? *Mark:OH...HOHOHO.. *Mark:WE don't eat "THaT STUFf" here. *Lurk:..? *Mark:WE use that for buildin suppplies n people..n stuff..and ya knowww *2:22BritishZombieSarks: No cheese? *2:22MysteriousjillguyMark:Where you came from Mr spiky head,it must be a WERID place. *Lurk:MY HAIRS NOT SPIKY NOR SHARP! *Lurk:Well..in our world we eat the "building supplies" *Mark:....o_e..That's disgusting.. *Mark:That's also highly offensive..eating this stuff in our world is taboo. *Mark:*looks toward Sarks eating a plate* *Lurk:Uhh... *2:24BritishZombieSarks: *stops and looks at Mark* *2:24MysteriousjillguyLurk:*throws plate away* *2:24BritishZombieSarks: *pancake all over face* *2:24MysteriousjillguyLurk:8whistle* *Lurk:umm *Lurk:*stuffs rat into Sarks's mouth* *Lurk:*clenches teeth* *high pitched voice* MMMM THAT SURE IS GOOD,IT SURE IS. *Lurk:We LOVE it! *2:25BritishZombieSarks: *nods nervously* *2:25Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk throws rat away when Mark isn't looking* * *THe rat flies toward a robot waiter,it exploes in the backround* HEEAUGHHH" *explodes* *MarK:Well umm.. *Mark:I hope you're ready for desert! * *A waiter hands out ice cream sundaes* *2:26BritishZombieSarks: *2:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:WOW! REAL FOOD! *Mark:Mhm Be sure to stab it before you eat it though. *2:27BritishZombieSarks: Stab it? *2:27Mysteriousjillguy *THe ice cream sundae suddenly grows eyestalks* *Sundae:Gggkjlrbbh *gargled noises* *Lurk:I am in food hell.. *Sundae:GGKLLOOW *2:27BritishZombieSarks: o-o *2:28Mysteriousjillguy *THe sundae leaps onto Lurk and bites his face* *Lurk:HAUGHHH..MY SKINN>.HSCGHJHjug *Mark:So..whats your name? Mr..vampire person. *2:28BritishZombieSarks: uhh *2:28Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk is being attacked by the sundae in the backround* *"Haughh my skin! Its IN MY BRAINNN *Mark:My name's Mark. *eyes cross* *2:29BritishZombieSarks: My name is Sarks or Sprang whichever you prefer.. I have two forms *2:29MysteriousjillguyMark:Formss..? *Mark:I rule this entire planet. *2:30BritishZombieSarks: I'm a vampire and an Irken.. *2:30MysteriousjillguyMark:..I think it's time you see something.. * *Lurk stands up,covered in sratches and bites* *2:30BritishZombie? *Sarks: *looks at Lurk*U *2:30Mysteriousjillguy *His hair is on fire* *Lurk:Haughh *2:30BritishZombieSarks: ? *2:31Mysteriousjillguy *The sundae sprouts tenetacles and crawls away* *Mark:Come..mahhh friendss *2:31BritishZombieSarks: *follows Mark* *2:31Mysteriousjillguy *Mark walks toward a metal door* * *The door slides open* *Lurk:*follows* * *Mark heads in a metal corridor* *2:34BritishZombieSarks: Hmm *2:34Mysteriousjillguy *Advanced control panels are on the walls* *2:35BritishZombieSarks: Pressy *presses button* *2:35Mysteriousjillguy *A red silouthette of Fionna is painted on the wall* *2:35BritishZombieSarks: o-o *2:35Mysteriousjillguy *A panel opens up the ceiling,a bag of frozen peas hits Lurk on the head* *Luirk:GFNGHG *2:35BritishZombieSarks: ?! *2:36Mysteriousjillguy *Falls over* *Lurk:Don't touch any buttons... *Lurk:*pushes the bag off* *2:36BritishZombieSarks: *Presses a red one* *Sarks: >:) *2:36Mysteriousjillguy *A giant rat bursts through a panel on the ceiling* *2:37BritishZombieSarks: AHHHHHHH *2:37MysteriousjillguyRat:DHGHHGGYUHHK *tunnels through the wall on the left* * *A robot comes over and puts a small bandaid on the tunnel* *2:37BritishZombieSarks: o-o *2:37MysteriousjillguyRobot:yeyeyeye *hits the cieling and falls on the floor* *Lurk:Umm.. *Lurk:*whistle* * *THe band aid peels off* * *Sarks: o-o *2:37MysteriousjillguyRobot:yeyeyeye *hits the cieling and falls on the floor* *2:38BritishZombieSarks: ._. *2:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:Umm.. *Lurk:*whistle* * *THe band aid peels off* *2:39BritishZombieSarks: *Presses another button* *Sarks: ^^ *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *2:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:STOPPPP * *THe consle explodes* *2:41BritishZombieSarks: Oh. *2:41MysteriousjillguyMark:Over here! * *Mark's down the corridor* *2:41BritishZombieSarks: *follows* *2:41MysteriousjillguyMark:Here.. * *Millions of test tubes line the walls* * *They enter a giant square shaped room* * *They're all walking on a rectangle shaped platform* *2:42BritishZombieSarks: Oooh *2:43MysteriousjillguyMark:You see.. *Mark:I used to be part of a cloning project made by Nark. *2:43BritishZombieSarks: Cloniiinng? *2:43MysteriousjillguyMark:He wanted to create multiple Narks to rule other places while he was away. *2:43BritishZombieSarks: Oh *2:44MysteriousjillguyMark:The project failed and the cloning machine malfucntioned *Mark:It sent a horrible WAVE OF CLONES. *Mark:I was one of them. *2:44BritishZombieSarks: o_o *2:44MysteriousjillguyMark:We were all declared "faulty" clones. *Mark:We tried to make an uprising,the other clones rampaged through Nark's palace. Taking me with them. *Mark:They were all quickly killed,except me. *2:45BritishZombieSarks: ._. *2:45MysteriousjillguyMark:I managed to escape in a voot runner. *2:46BritishZombieSarks: Oh *2:46MysteriousjillguyMark:After that,I used broken Nark robots to create..this entire planet. *Mark:I useddd some food I packed in the voot to create this ENTIRE FOOD KINGDOM *2:47BritishZombieSarks: That explains the food *2:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wait..genetically altered food people? *Mark:Yes. *Mark:I created life from food. *Lurk:Say..could you ever..oh I dunno..make..CANDY PEOPLE? *2:47BritishZombieSarks: *facepalm* *2:48MysteriousjillguyMark:OF COURSE. Thats how I made that sundae thing. *2:48BritishZombieSarks: ._. *2:48MysteriousjillguyMark:There are vortians n irkens n other aliens n YA KNOW WHAT I"M TAKIN ABOUUT *Lurk:Fugitives? *Mark:yesssireee *2:49BritishZombieSarks: ._. *2:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:HA! *LURK:MORE PROOF! LIVING CANDY IS POSSIBLE! *Lurk:SOON...I"LL FIND A DIMENSION WITH FIONNA! *Mark:FIONNA...? YOU LIKE FIONNA? *Lurk:Eh..yes.. *Mark:HGHFG *Mark:TRAITOR *2:51BritishZombieSarks: -.- *2:51MysteriousjillguyMark:HHNNHH GAHGHH *Mark:GUARDS,TAKE EM AWAYYY *2:52BritishZombieSarks: WAIT WHAT *Sarks: ? *(you there) *(hello?) *2:59Mysteriousjillguy( Sorry *( I heard a noise. *( I'm home alone *3:00BritishZombie(Sorry it wouldn't let me type) *(Continue..?) *3:01Mysteriousjillguy( Ok * *Flying dragonflies made of cake take them away* *Lurk:WAAAITT! *3:01BritishZombieSarks: Cake?! *3:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:WHAT KIND OF CAKE IS THHHISSS? *3:02BritishZombieSarks: *tries to eat dragonfly* *3:02MysteriousjillguyMark:Blueberry. *Lurk:I HAAATEEE BLUEBERRRYYYYYYYYYY *echo* *3:02BritishZombieSarks: *Eats dragonfly* *Sarks: Nom *3:03Mysteriousjillguy *THe dragonfly flys out of the corridor* * *THe dragonfly holding Sarks extends it's neck* *3:03BritishZombieSarks: ._. *3:03Mysteriousjillguy *The dragonfly face splits open,revealing sharp teeth* *Dragonfly:HIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsss *3:03BritishZombieSarks: I still need to know why i'm in my vampire fo--- AHHHHHH *3:05Mysteriousjillguy *The dragonfly flies down a hole in the castle floor* *3:05BritishZombie(BRB Macaroni Cheese) *3:05Mysteriousjillguy *( Oh ok. * *Mysteriousjillguy *( Oh ok. * * *THe iccream dragonfly drops Lurk and Sarks* *Lurk:*hits the ground* Mf * *Dust flys everywhere* *3:45BritishZombieSarks: Ow *3:45Mysteriousjillguy *THe dragonflies fly up* * *A giant wall of rock hard gelatin sprouts from the hole and covers it* *3:45BritishZombieo-o *3:46Mysteriousjillguy *THe dragonflies hit it,and are instaly electrified* *3:46BritishZombieSarks: Well *3:46Mysteriousjillguy *The dragonflies fall back to the ground* *Lurk:FRIED ICE CREAM? *3:46BritishZombieSarks: Ew. *3:46Mysteriousjillguy *A dead rat falls on Sarks's head* *Lurk: O >O *3:48BritishZombieSarks: .-. *3:48Mysteriousjillguy *A tree is above Sarks* * *Dead rats sprout from it's branches* *Lurk:IT'S A RAT TREE! *3:48BritishZombieSarks: O_O *3:49Mysteriousjillguy *Two pancake plates hit Sarks* *Guard from above the hole:DINNER TIME *3:49BritishZombieSarks: PLATES *3:49Mysteriousjillguy *two red bricks are on the plates* *3:49BritishZombieSarks: *eats plates* *3:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:BRICKS? *Guard:Wuuut? Bricks taste good. Except the King. He hates bricks for some reason. THey make em sick. *Guard:Whaaaat? You guys eat bricks? You guys are weridos. *Guard:nyeehh *waddles away* * *A giant cockoroach made of rock candy crawls over* *3:51BritishZombie._. *3:51MysteriousjillguyCockoroach:FFRRTZT * *The cockroach eats the rest of the plates* *3:51BritishZombieSarks: uhhh *3:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:Don't worry cockroaches are peaceful...O_O to anything bigger then them.. *THe cockorach turns toward Lurk and sarks* *3:52BritishZombieSarks: Hi there...? *3:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:HO...? HURH..? HAHHHAHHHHH! * *THe cockroach charges toward them* * *MEANWHILE,NEAR THE DOME* * *THe giant band aid on the hole peels off* * *Pink gas begins to come from it* *3:53BritishZombieSarks: *whistling* *3:53Mysteriousjillguy *A loud growl is heard outside the dome* * *MEANWHILE* *Lurk:GGFDHDYHGJYHCVJNKHJNBV *3:54BritishZombieSarks: ? *3:54Mysteriousjillguy *The cockoroach is gnawing on Lurk's head* *Lurk:WHY DON"T YOU GET ATTACKED BY THINGS?! *Lurk:GAUGHHHHHH ITS STARTING TO SUCK OUT MY BRAAAINNN *Lurk:GGHGYHJJUHAUGHH FGGHGKLAUGHRGGHHHHHHGJ *3:54BritishZombieSarks: *squishes cockroach* *3:54MysteriousjillguyRoach:HMKj * *The roach throws up orange juice* * *It fall over,dead* * *A chunk of Lurk's hair is missing* *3:55BritishZombieSarks: ._. *3:56MysteriousjillguyLurk:hh..the pain.. *3:56BritishZombieSarks: *sigh* *3:56Mysteriousjillguy *suddenly,at the back of the room,the wall explodes* *3:57BritishZombieSarks: ? *3:58Mysteriousjillguy *A shadowy figure is seen in the smoke* * *THe figure wipes away the smoke* *3:58BritishZombieSarks: ? *3:59Mysteriousjillguy *The figure is Zathar,wearing a ripped up invader uniform* *Invader Jib has left the chat. *3:59BritishZombieSarks: Who are you..? *4:00Mysteriousjillguy( Zathar the Irken experiment ) *Zathar:I am...ZAATHARRR *Zathar:ISN"T MY NAME JUST NEAT? *Lurk:Uh...no actually..your name sucks. * *Zathar throws a rock at Lurk* *Lurk:GAUGH * *Lurk falls over* *4:01BritishZombieSarks: .-. *4:01MysteriousjillguyZathar:AH *Zathar:YOU TWO MORONS! *4:01BritishZombieSarks: oh its a clone *4:01MysteriousjillguyZathar:HMPHG *Zathar:I've come back..for VENGANCE.. *Lurk:OOOOO spolier alert. -_- *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *4:02MysteriousjillguyZathar:You're more....STUPID the..I could've ever..thought of...HAUGH...who would ever say that sentence. *Lurk:Didn't T- *4:02Invader Jib(Back, computer had a break down or something) *4:02BritishZombieSarks: o_o *4:03Mysteriousjillguy *Zathar smacks Lurk upside the head* *(Computer:JIBBBBBB WHY DIDN"T YOUUUUU PAINT MY MOUSE PINK. YOUUU PROMISSEDDD *shuts off* *4:03Invader Jib(lol yeah) *4:03Mysteriousjillguy( And then computer fried its processor on purpose. The horrible end. *4:04BritishZombieSarks: Your a creepy clone *4:04MysteriousjillguyZathar:So... *Zathar:I"M NOT A CLONE! Atleast..not anymore. *4:04BritishZombieSarks: -.- *4:04MysteriousjillguyZathar:After Lurk and his moronic friends used their DE-sueirizer on me,I was left as a normal irken. *YourFavoriteFangirl has joined the chat. *4:05YourFavoriteFangirl(Hi! Rp going on? *4:05Invader Jib(Yeah) *4:05MysteriousjillguyZathar:My PAK,hgowever,was installed with a holographic disguise,so I could still retain my smhexy handsomeness. *4:05YourFavoriteFangirl(Ah, I just got home from school *4:05Mysteriousjillguyhowever* *4:05YourFavoriteFangirl(What's it about? *4:05BritishZombie(Hi there) *4:05YourFavoriteFangirl(Yo *4:06Mysteriousjillguy( Lurk and Sarks ended up in King Mark's palace,Mark threw Lurk and Sarks in the dungeon out of paranoia. *4:06YourFavoriteFangirl(Ooh *4:06Mysteriousjillguy( He thought Lurk was gonna turn out like Nark. And now Zathar's here wanting vengance. *( You all could come in..maybe investigating transmissions from Mark's palace? To see if anyone survived Nark's nuke? *4:07YourFavoriteFangirl(Mark's that clone guy, right? *4:07Mysteriousjillguy( Yeah. *4:07BritishZombieSarks: *sigh* *4:07MysteriousjillguyZAthar:HOWEVER. *Zathar:Maz was affected by your De-sueifier as well..and she punched me in the stomach. It hurt. Alot. *Zathar:She broke up with me and swore to never see me ever again. *Zathar:Worst of all,she's no longer purple haired! She's a blonde now! *Lurk:Blonde..? *YourFavoriteFangirl has left the chat. *4:09Mysteriousjillguy *Zathar smacks Lurk* *Lurk:GAH! *Zathar:Anyway,I was FORCED to look for a DIRTY DIRTY job on Irk. *4:09BritishZombieSarks: ._. *4:10MysteriousjillguyZathar:I wasn't "registered" in the PAK database,so they just shipped me off to planet dirt to CLEAN UP FECES. *Ametrineskies has joined the chat. *4:10BritishZombieSarks: Heheh *4:10MysteriousjillguyZathar:The other janitors,kicked me in trash. I got so dirty,if you saw me,you'd call me dirty dan. *Zathar:DIRT * *ZAthar kicks Sarks in the face* *4:11Ametrineskies(*looks around* *YourFavoriteFangirl has joined the chat. *4:11YourFavoriteFangirl(chat hates me *4:11Ametrineskies(..*hides behind rod of remorse* wot is this *(rob protect me---- *(Anyhow. *4:11YourFavoriteFangirl(omg *4:11BritishZombieSarks: qq my face *Zathar:SO,I was forced to LEAVE planet Dirt. *ZAthar:Well uhh...not without killing the nearby Irkens there. Ehehe *. *5:08BritishZombieSarks: And you killed them i'm guessing *5:08MysteriousjillguyZathar:Yep. *Zathar:THeir puny weapons were no match for my spinblade attack. *Lurk:HA! THAT MEANS YOU"RE WANTED! GOOD LUCK LOOKING FOR MAZ NOWWWW! *Zathar:Why do YOU care about Maz? *Lurk:Uhh....NOTHING! **Zathar's PAK spots open* */*Four robotic arms fold out* *5:10BritishZombieSarks: Okay then.. *5:10Mysteriousjillguy*They suddenly glow green,a green ball of energy forms around Zathar* *5:10BritishZombieSarks: uhh *5:10MysteriousjillguyZathar:AND YOU"LL PAY THE PRICE,WHICH WILL BE $19.95 PLEASE-Oh wait. **Lurk smacks Zathar with a rock* *Zathar:GGHHH ROCKS ARE HARD. *5:11BritishZombieSarks: no pun intended? *5:11Mysteriousjillguy*Zathar forms into a green flat disk* *He flies toward sarks* *Lurk:LOOK OUT SARKS! *5:11BritishZombieSarks: *ducks* *5:11MysteriousjillguyLurk:*throws a rock at Zathar* **TING* *THe rock cuts in half,Zathar bounces off of it* *Zathar:HGFHFGHGH **Zathar bounces around the hole like a pinball machine* *5:12BritishZombieSarks: o-o *5:13MysteriousjillguyZathar:DOH! GEGGH! GNHGHG! *Lurk:Well..uhh... **Zathar continues to bounce around* *Lurk:....Lets go get out of this prison then.. **Lurk's spider legs come out,he crawls up the hole* *5:15BritishZombieSarks: uhhm *5:15MysteriousjillguyLurk:OH WAIT! Zathar blew a hole into the prison! *5:15BritishZombieSarks: Yeaah... *5:15Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk crawls through the hole with his spider legs* *5:15BritishZombieSarks: *follows* *Sarks: I've still never used my PAK spider legs ._. *5:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh good..WE're out.. *Lurk:>_O *5:18BritishZombieSarks: hm *5:18Mysteriousjillguy*The outside is a city made of green beans and carrots* *5:18BritishZombieSarks: Ew ._. *5:18Mysteriousjillguy*A desert of cornflakes is seen* *5:18BritishZombieSarks: Vegetables *5:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:CORNFLAKES! *5:19BritishZombieSarks: o-o *5:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wait..*picks up cornflake* Isn't this Kello- **A floating corn pod suddenly flies over* *Corn:HAULT,WANTED CRIMINALS! **Tons of weiner dogs suddenly bursts out of the ship* *5:20BritishZombieSarks: ... This is random *5:20MysteriousjillguyDogs:GFHHFGHBUBTFBHJJHLKJJ *5:21BritishZombieSarks: okay.... *5:21Mysteriousjillguy*THe weiner dogs tackle Sarks* *Lurk:HAUGH! **THe weiner dogs tacke Lurk as well* *5:21BritishZombieSarks: WFWQGQ *5:21MysteriousjillguyLurk:GHNH *kicks a weiner dog off* *5:21BritishZombieSarks: *eats weiner* *5:21Mysteriousjillguy*The dogs pull them onto the ship* *5:21BritishZombieSarks: This tastes off... *5:22Mysteriousjillguy*THe corn ship hovers and fliesback to the castle entrance* *5:22BritishZombieSarks: CURSE YOU WEINER DOGS *5:23Mysteriousjillguy*THe ship's door opens* *5:23LIRLIR(Where are they?!) *5:23Mysteriousjillguy( King Mark's artificial planet. IT's made of food and has genetically modified food people on it.) *5:23LIRLIR(oh ok.) *5:24Mysteriousjillguy*Two meatloaf guards push Lurk out of the ship* *Lurk:GGHHGH I HATE MEATLOAF. *Lurk:You guys SMELL> *Long Time has left the chat. *5:24BritishZombie*eats meatloaf guard* *5:24MysteriousjillguyGuard:Hey! I put on deodorant! *Guard:and-GAUYHGGH **THe 2nd guard points spears at sarks and Lurk* *5:24BritishZombieSarks: DIE DIE DIE *5:25Mysteriousjillguy*THe guard leads them inside the castle* *5:25BritishZombieSarks: *eating meatloaf guard as getting lead into the castle* *5:25Mysteriousjillguy*An overweight poato person stomps over* *Potato:GOOD,YOU TWO ...THINGS ARE HERE. *5:26BritishZombieSarks: Potato... *Sarks: POTATO? *5:26MysteriousjillguyPotato:THE KING HAS ORDERED THAT YOU TWO BOTH BE EXECUTED. *5:26BritishZombieSarks: *runs at potato* *Sarks: RAAAA *5:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:Executed..? I thought Mark was nice? *5:26BritishZombieSarks: VEGETABLESS! *5:26MysteriousjillguyPotato:Well uhh..not anymore.. *5:26BritishZombieSarks: *headbutts potato* *5:26MysteriousjillguyPotato:He hates you guys. **Sarks bounces off his chubby stomach* *5:27BritishZombieSarks: My god you're fat. *5:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:Are you sure about that..? *Potato:wEll uhh...umm....uhh.. *5:27BritishZombieSarks: HOW DID YOU GET OVERWEIGHT *5:27MysteriousjillguyPotato:ENOUGH! GUARDS,TAKE THEM TO THE HEAD CHOPPING ROOM **Two greenbean guards grab Lurk and sarks* *5:28BritishZombieSarks: CURSE YOU VEGETABLES *5:28Mysteriousjillguy*MEANWHILE* **Zathar bounces toward the jelly covering over the hole* **Zathar shreds through it,the jelly cracks and sparks with eletrcity* **Zathar deflects off a nearby room and heads into a strange room* *Zathar:GAUGH! *Zathar hits the floor* **Metal wires and pipes cover the walls* *Zathar:Huh..? **A warp gate is on the front wall* **A fionna silouthette red symbol is on the warp gate,it's covered in spikes* *Zathar:Hmm.... *Zathar:A warpgate? Interesting.. *Zathar:Oh well. **Zahar walks away* *Zathar:WAIT! I HAVE A PLAN... *Zathar:Heh... *Zathar:I'll just use this portal to open up an entrance to my universe. *Zathar:Or whatever world I can find.. *Zathar:Blehh Category:Season 2 Category:Roleplays Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Irken Conquest